Don't Stop Believing
by mizamiko
Summary: Shat if our fave b-ball players were really players of a diff. sort of game...
1. Default Chapter

Don't Stop Believing   
by Miza   
Prologue  
***********   
"It is almost time." A voice uttered, a mere shadow standing unnoticed. The sound was muffled by the violent wind, tearing at the speaker's clothing and tousled their dark hair. "I can hear the wolves' hungry snarls."   
  
"Yes. It won't be long now. The hunt is at its end." The other shadow answered from behind, kneeling on the side of the electric pole where they both perched.   
  
"The hunt may be at its end but our task is just beginning" Another shadow voiced from atop the roof of a tall house, behind the first two.   
  
"Yes, we have very little time now..." The dark, shrouded figure hidden in the shadows of a building joined.   
  
"We mustn't be found out." Another voice added, figure leaning on a tree trunk.   
  
"We won't." The first speaker said.   
  
A howling could be heard faintly above the din of the passing train, a mournful cry, calling for their pack mates to return. In a blink, the shadows disappeared... and an answering call, sad and longing, resounded through the streets, becoming faint then disappearing completely as the trains rumble disappeared into the night.  
  
************   
Part 1: Round up  
************   
Inside the Shohoku gymnasium, dusk:   
  
"Nice shot Rukawa!" Kogure Kiminobu shouted to his teammate after he made an incredible dunk on the ring.   
  
Rukawa Kaede gave a curt nod at the compliment, and ran after the others. Not even acknowledging the cheers of the girls that stared at him with such intensity, following his every movement.   
  
"Hah! I'm a better player than him." A tall, red head complained, practically shouting, as he ran for the ball.   
Rukawa let it pass and simply continued to play. It was not the first nor will it be the last sarcastic reply he received. It did not matter; the red head was doing passably well, in Rukawas opinion. That was what was important.   
  
"Very good Rukawa, nice assist, Kogure. Take a break, guys- it's late and we all have classes tomorrow." A petite girl said, standing up from behind a movable table.   
  
" Yes ma'am." The team chorused, almost with military precision, as they started to spread out. As their wont to do, the team cleaned up the hall that they just used. Some loitered around, talking but picking up the scattered basketballs, while others took out some mops to clean the floor.   
  
"Aya-chan!" A short, brown-haired guy, sporting an ear stud, called out. He jogged to the movable table that the girl was standing behind in and smiled a goofy smile. The 2nd year student blushed lightly and placed a hand behind his head.   
  
"Yes Ryota?" The girl answered turning around to face him.   
  
"Uhmm... may I uhhh... walk you home? If you don't mind, that is? It's... uh... late... and..." Ryota Miyagi turned a deeper shade of red as he spoke.   
  
"Why, I don't mind." Ayako answered, smiling. "But don't we live on opposite sides of town?"   
  
The smiling face brightened at the answer and quickly nodded.   
  
"Err... I... Uh... don't mind..." Ryota said.   
  
Suddenly, a large, booming sound was heard from across the room.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Akagi Takenori asked, hand still grinding the red head's skull.   
  
"Ow! Hey Gori, what was that for? I was just trying to wake up Haruko-chan from her stupor." Sakuragi Hanamichi complained as he held his now ringing head. He glared at the taller upperclassman.   
  
"How many times have I told you not to touch my sister?" Akagi shouted. "You were slapping her face. Who gave you the right to hit my sister?"   
  
The tirade filled the multipurpose hall. Snickers from the others could be heard as the two players threw their usual barbs.   
  
"Baka." Rukawa muttered from where he stood, dribbling a basketball.   
  
*Just another day in Shohoku.* Rukawa thought as he gave everyone a cursory glance. *Akagi-sempai is giving Sakuragi-baka a tongue-lashing. Haruko-san is still staring at me, still don't know why. Ryota-san is still trying to get some private time with Ayako-sempai. Kogure-sempai is talking with Mitsui-sempai. Humm... Kogure-sempai is blushing, wonder why. Everyone else is cleaning up for the day. Yes, a typical end of another ordinary day.* With a slight nod, Rukawa flicked his wrist and sent the ball sailing through the ring.   
  
It was another boring day at Shohoku.  
***********  
  
Outside the Shoyo gymnasium, dusk:   
  
The main doors opened in a sudden burst of light. A shadow shot out of it in a blur.   
  
"Oi! Fujima! Leaving in a rush?" A tall, bespectacled youth called from inside to the much shorter, brown haired, young man. The shadow slowed, and turned, blue eyes becoming mere slits. A cold, deadly smile played at the usually gentle face. Luckily the shadows hid the dangerous glint from his eyes making the face look mild   
and innocent.   
  
"Got some important business to attend to. Sorry Hanagata, hafta go." Fujima Kenji shouted, waving. Turning back to the way he was going Fujima jogged away. As he turned in a corner he accelerated.   
  
"Hate it when I hafta rush out for these meetings." Fujima muttered to no one in particular as he increased his pace another notch. Putting on the brakes when he passed the school gates, Fujima looked left and right as he decided on the fastest route to the meeting place. As he saw a familiar figure running, at breakneck speed, a block away, Fujima decided to just give chase.   
  
"Well! Well! Kenji! You late too?" The tall, spiky haired, young man said as Fujima caught up with him.   
  
"Nope. Actually we're right on time. " Fujima answered with a grin. "Remember? You set your chrono a little early. So you'd get there on time. Seemed to have worked."   
  
"What!!!" Sendoh Akira shouted as he skidded to a stop. Fujima stopped a few meters away. Turning to the younger man he smiled one of his innocent smiles.   
  
"You forgot, didn't you?" He said, placing a fist to his hip.   
  
"You mean, I've been rushing for nothing!" Akira answered, eyes wide. A smile suddenly split his face. "Then this'll be a first. I'm not late!"   
  
"Well, we will be if we don't hop to it." Fujima shot back as he started to run again. "Come on! "   
  
"Hai! imoto-chan!"   
  
"Don't call me that. One, I-am-older-than-you. Two, I-am-a-guy. I'm not your imoto-chan." Fujima grated as they both ran.   
  
"Hai! Ken-CHAN!"   
  
"Arrrggggghhhhh!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Inside the Kainan gymnasium, dusk:   
  
"Alright. Dismissed." A tall, dark, young man shouted, much to the relief of his gangly, ponytailed, teammate.   
  
"At last! I never thought Maki would ever call it a day." Kiyota Nobunaga said to his taller teammate.   
  
"Actually we're earlier than usual." Jin Souichiro answered in reflection, as he passed the swinging doors.   
  
"Feh! You wouldn't notice with him." Kiyota muttered under his breath as he stepped through the door.   
  
Suddenly all that Kiyota could see was the flaking white paint of the gymnasium as several of their teammates burst through the door.   
  
"I-ittai! " Was all that he could say as he tried to peel himself off the wall. Maki Senichi calmly walked through the door and watched as Kiyota rubbed his nose.   
  
"Kiyota, do you have a cold? Your nose is getting red." Maki said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Kiyota was unable to reply, except for a muffled "Nyo, ahy dhon hafe ah cohl." Maki continued on his way.   
  
"Clumsy!" Maki heard Jin say as he left the two in the hallway.   
  
*Clumsy!* he mentally added himself.   
  
* Hummm... I've got half an hour to spare. I could still change and pack properly. No use being early. Akira never gets there on time. Kenji, he's patient enough to let a few minutes tardiness pass. Hisashi and Kaede, both asked permission to come late anyway. Hisashi wanted to walk Kogure home. Guilt trip, wonder when he'll get over it. Kaede needs to pick-up some things from his apartment. The disks, most probably. So there shouldn't be any problem if I'm running a bit late. But then if I'm early I can have a teasing spree with Kenji. He's always early. Now that is something worth hurrying for. * Maki thought with a mental grin.   
  
The day was getting better and better.  
  
**********  
  
Inside a derelict building:   
  
"What in the world is taking them so long?" Sendoh asked the now half-asleep Fujima.  
  
Fujima blinked sleepily at Sendoh from where he lay then made limp, shooing motions with his hand. That done he curled up to a ball and made a vague sound like "they're coming" but sounded more like "murf muhummm".   
  
"They're coming, just because you're early doesn't mean you can go ahead and mouth off. Remember this is the very first time you actually were early." Maki answered as he moved from the shadow of nearby crates.   
  
"Shinichi! Don't do that!" Fujima said, suddenly wide-awake and glaring at Maki. He clutched a hand against his chest, breathing hard.   
  
"Don't what?" Maki asked smiling. "Good evening imoto-chan."   
  
"I-am-not-your-imoto-chan." Fujima bit out.   
  
"Hai Ken-chan." Sendoh quipped, grinning.   
  
"One, two, three, four...." Fujima muttered under his breath as he started to count.   
  
Behind him a widely grinning Sendoh and Maki stared after their irritated friend. As Fujima reached thirty in his counting and while Maki and Sendoh were having a light conversation with them always making "mistakes" starting to call him "imo-err-Kenji", a polite knock on the door was heard.   
  
"Pizza delivery!" Called the voice behind the door.   
  
"Alright!" Fujima said as he rushed to the door. "Hisashi's here."   
  
"Wait! How do you know it's Hisashi?" Sendoh asked as he tried to block Fujima from the door.   
  
"Trust me. I KNOW it's him." Fujima answered putting on some footwork to slip past Sendoh.   
  
Before Fujima could reach the door an impatient Mitsui kicked it open. This move not only opened the door but also broke it from its hinges, sending it crashing noisily on to the dusty floor. Mitsui grinned sheepishly as he stared after.   
  
"Err... Gomen... Uhh... Want some pizza?" Mitsui asked lamely. Several sweatdrops fell from all three men.   
  
"Good evening to you too." A voice suddenly sounded from behind them all. As a unit, the group turned to face the window from where the voice came. All four dropped onto defensive stances. A dark shape leaned against the windowsill, hidden by the shadows that permeated the room.   
  
For a few seconds no one moved. Then a sudden burst of breath came, like an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Hi Kaede! Having fun scaring everyone out of their minds?" Fujima asked, holding his head with a slightly shaking hand.   
  
Fujima shook his head * Kaede and his flair for the dramatics. Ughhh...* he thought, while behind him Mitsui, Sendoh, and Maki proceeded to try to gang up on Kaede. Unfortunately their prey was not what they were beating up, but each other. Kaede watched with an eyebrow raised at the racket the three were making.   
  
"Do'aho..." Rukawa muttered.  
  
The three were near collapse with exhaustion when they finally figured that they weren't beating up the intended, but each other. Fujima merely shook his head once more and felt he was coming down with a headache. Rukawa just watched.   
  
" So what's happening? Why the meeting? And why in the world have I been hearing howling in the middle of the night, in the middle of a city?" Fujima asked, not missing a beat.   
  
"Just the "End of the World." Beyond that everything is fine." Rukawa answered dispassionately. "Pizza Ken-chan?"  
  
-Tsuzuku-  
December 25, 1998  
re March 22, 1999  
  
Note: All Slam Dunk characters are property of Mr. Inou. I just borrowed them for a few hours and made them do despicable and non-Slam Dunkish things.   
Note: I have only read the comic up to the 18th book so I am not all that knowledgeable about what happened after. I know only the summarized version of the story after that book. I also watched the TV series so the story is a mixture of both the anime and the manga.   
Acknowledgement: Thanks to all the UAWC members who tore [or will tear] this fic apart. Thank you from your ever-faithful scratch-post provider. 


	2. Don't stop believing 2

Don't stop believing  
Part 2: To be or not to be  
*************  
Kanagawa cityscape, night:  
  
Fujima Kenji stood atop the tall, wire fence, staring at the cold city-lights that faced him. Around him, a dark cloak billowed like a creature with a mind of its own, seeming to swallow him at times. Motionless against the strong wind that played with his hair, he stood.   
  
Out of the sky a sudden shrieking could be heard. Like a shadow, a hawk-owl detached itself from the darkness of the sky and alighted on Fujima's raised wrist.   
  
Fujima fidgeted nervously as he 'released' the bird, turning it back to a mere piece of paper, and pondered on what he had just learned. It seemed like he had found his job for the night. His nervousness earlier that night certainly made him a lot more jumpy but it could not be helped. He knew he had nearly sent Maki to 'Paradise' but he was just that tense.  
  
He was worried for everyone. He knew too much already, more than anyone else in the team did. Their situation was not good; it was little more than helpless. The five of them were mere specks of dust to the Dragons who would truly decide on the fate of the world. True, there were other factions that could/might lead to the End of the world, but none with that high a mortality rate.  
  
Fujima sighed, he wrapped his cloak about himself and jumped off the ledge. Against the building face, his shadow trailed ahead of him. Then as the shadow passed a darkened portion of the building wall it disappeared and did not reappear. As his cloaked form passed that portion as well, neither did he.   
  
------  
  
Flashback; Inside a derelict building, night time:  
  
Three forms stood and stared disbelievingly at the pale-skinned fourth as he lifted the warm pizza to his lips.  
  
"Pizza, Ken-chan?" Rukawa Kaede offered to the fifth person in the room.  
  
Fujima Kenji blinked for a few seconds then swiped the pizza from Rukawa's hand. Biting on it, as if Rukawa had not dropped a bombshell, Fujima smiled in delight at the pizza.  
  
"Humm... extra cheese topping, it's Don Henrico's right? You bought my favorite Hisashi, thanks!" Fujima said as he took another bite off his slice.  
  
Sendoh Akira could feel the large sweatdrop slide down his head as he watched Fujima eat. * Is it just me or has Kenji gone into denial?*   
  
Maki Shinichi watched as Fujima bit into the pizza with gusto and continued on as if nothing had happened. He turned his gaze to Rukawa, who had simply taken another slice from one of the boxes after Fujima had swiped his. Maki cursed under his breath and snatched the pizza from Rukawa's hand before the other could take a bite from it.   
  
"Mind if you tell us the details?" Maki said as he gave Rukawa the "talk fast" look, while giving the slice a big bite. "I'd like to know what we're dealing with and not just what's about to happen." He continued between chews.   
  
"What in the world do you mean 'just the End of the World'!?!" Mitsui Hisashi screamed into Rukawa's ear, just about the same time, once again livid. "The last time you said something like that we had to deal with a lot of weirdos!"   
  
"Chill, Hisashi!" Maki said as he blocked Mitsui from Rukawa. "Nobody noticed the havoc that happened afterwards."  
  
"Yeah! No need to get a heart attack over it." Sendoh added gripping Mitsui firmly by the arm.  
  
Rukawa calmly watched Mitsui as he struggled against the two. He was receiving a pretty menacing glare from Mitsui as the latter tried to literally walk through Maki and Sendoh.   
  
"I meant exactly what I said. Quite literally actually." Rukawa answered, unperturbed.   
  
"Why are you so worried, Hisashi? " Fujima softly interjected. "It was never our part to fight. We are not, and most probably will never be, the major players in this game."  
  
The three would-be wrestlers looked at their companion and simply stared. Flushing under their gaze, Fujima suddenly found the pizza extremely interesting.   
  
"Why must we go through this every time we have something important on our hands?" Fujima continued. Replacing the pizza inside the container that it came from, he turned to face the other. "The decision concerning the future is not ours to make. It is all up to those 'Soldiers', 'Troopers', 'Detectives', or whatever they call themselves, to do the main thing. All our fighting is essentially with the ghosts, spirits and the like."  
  
"Our province has always been all the sleeping entities that those 'major player' unwittingly release or disturb," Maki added looking at the sad smile that his friend now sported. "You know this, Hisashi. Why do you have to raise up hell every time we have a big job ahead of us?"  
  
"Unlike some of us, I happen to have no intention of involving myself in 'charitable crusades'. I happen to intend to live to a ripe old age." Mitsui answered heatedly. Whirling to face Rukawa he pointed an accusatory finger at him and said. "Whenever Rukawa spouts off that "End of the World" line my life expectancy decreases. Anyway, these gigs that Rukawa always come up with never pays. Unlike you and Akira, I intend to get paid for my pains."   
"Hey! Power down Hisashi." Sendoh said hand flapping in a placating manner. "I'd like to live as long as the next guy. Doing our "jobs" just makes it more exciting. On the subject of money, it's just a plus factor in what we're doing."  
  
"You in or out this time?" Rukawa asked, sounding disinterested in the answer. His dark head was turned away from the scene and seemed to be looking at something.   
  
"Ch'! I don't like the kind of jobs that you offer Rukawa!" Mitsui spat.  
  
"But Hisashi... we've always been a team. We need you in these big time jobs." Sendoh blurted, surprised.  
  
"What do I care? I can take on any supernatural entity that crosses me. I don't need to look for trouble. And I don't need you guys to take them on for me either."  
  
"Hisashi don't be like that. With the big league players busy, all the disturbances can become dangerous for ordinary people. We can't just sit around when there's something we can do about it. We have to fight them head on before too many people get hurt." Maki patiently explained though he looked exasperated.   
  
"Let him be. It's his decision." Rukawa said suddenly.  
  
"But Kaede!" Fujima gasped.  
  
Without turning to face them Rukawa continued. "Megane-kun will be plenty disappointed at this turn of events."  
  
"What... did... you... say..." Mitsui asked eyes suddenly hard. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know he knew..." Sendoh said, surprise written all over his face.   
  
"He doesn't know a thing-"   
  
"Yes he does, he has known for a long time." Maki cut, giving Mitsui a weird look that said 'Should I tell you you've grown another head?'  
  
Mitsui turned to Fujima for confirmation. "Is what they're saying true? Well?"  
  
"Did you think you could keep a secret from him?" Fujima asked quietly, cocking his head  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Hisashi, Kogure-san is a very observant and intelligent person. Even when you were 'going wild' he kept tabs on you. I'm telling you he has figured it out by now." Fujima answered eyes fixed at Mitsui.   
  
Mitsui listened to Fujima, trusting the other's reasoning. If there was anybody in the group who seemed sane enough to reason with, Mitsui considered Fujima to be the most likely candidate. He needn't like what he heard but he would consider it.  
  
"Maybe if you were more circumspect I would not have found you out." A whispered voice added.  
  
Mitsui jerked and went on a ready stance while the others simply turned slowly. Rukawa gave a short nod towards the shadowed doorway that Mitsui downed. Slowly a gangly figure separated itself from the inky portal.   
  
"Kim-kun..." Mitsui whispered seeming both surprised and worried.  
  
"Hisashi-kun. " Kogure Kiminobu acknowledged with a nod.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked, clearly flustered. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "You shouldn't be out and about. It's dangerous."  
  
"I know it's dangerous but I also know to that it won't get any better. It won't, certainly not without help."  
  
Mitsui stared at his friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here because Rukawa asked for my assistance." Kogure answered calmly. "I may not be able to do what you guys can but I'm willing to help in any way. Rukawa asked me to do some errands. Nothing exciting but it's something. I've just finished my latest run."  
  
"You did what?!?" Mitsui shouted as he turned angrily towards Rukawa's direction. In a flurry of movements, Mitsui had Rukawa by his shirt lapels, up against the wall. "What in the world were you thinking off?!?"  
  
Rukawa looked at him squarely in the eye and spoke. "I needed someone I could trust to work as a runner. Kogure-sempai was the best choice."  
  
"Keep. Him. Out. Of. This." Mitsui hissed as he pulled Rukawa closer. He emphasized each word with an angry poke at Rukawa's chest.   
  
Rukawa raised a brow at this. Placing his hand gently over Mitsui's, he gave it a little twist and pressed down. He then ran his hand towards Mitsui's elbow. In a smooth side-step turn, he had Mitsui kneeling on the floor. Surprised, Mitsui twisted to kick at Rukawa. But the kick never landed as Rukawa tugged at his arm and made him lose his balance. Quickly Rukawa knelt down and placed him in a painless arm-lock.   
  
"I would rather not resort to violence, Mitsui-sempai." Rukawa answered evenly.   
  
"He didn't twist my arm or anything, Hisashi-kun. I offered to help him with his work when I saw him sleeping more in classes. " Kogure added, watching the whole procedure worriedly.  
  
Kogure touched Rukawa's shoulder in a silent request that he release Mitsui. Rukawa released the struggling upperclassman then quickly jumped back. He narrowly missed being punched as Mitsui swung at him.   
Kogure placed himself between Mitsui and Rukawa and turned peacemaker again.   
  
"Okay!" Kogure said hastily as he made calming motion's towards each of them. "No need to hold grudges over that. Neither of you got hurt so no hard feelings."  
  
Sendoh hid a wicked grin as he watched all this. He knew Kogure already had Mitsui under control. If there was anyone who could curb their friend's temper, it would be Kogure Kiminobu. Gentle, quiet, Megane-kun simply had a way with people.   
  
"Well now that we're all here might as well tell us what's happening Kaede." Fujima said, as he jumped on top of a crate and sat there hugging his legs.  
  
"Kogure-sempai?" Rukawa prompted.  
  
Kogure nodded and pulled out a notebook from his breast pocket. Sendoh and Maki looked around for a comfortable vantage while Rukawa simply leaned on the windowsill. Mitsui grumbled a little then sat on the floor Indian style.   
  
"Well for starters, Rukawa asked me to speak with a few of his folks. I was to ask them what they found out.-"  
  
"And..." Sendoh inquired.  
  
"He was getting to that, Akira." Mitsui bit out, irritated.  
  
"Err... Well it seems like there had been sightings of a few odd things. " Kogure edged.  
  
"Like..." Maki prodded, one of his brows rising in inquiry.  
  
""Well, there seems to be three major disturbances lately. A young girl wearing weird outfits is causing the first group of disturbances. A minor disturbance would occur and the girl would appear. Then there seems to be a big tournament called 'King of Fighters' that has very interesting people involved in it. Top fighters from all over the world are entered and are holding competitions around the world. And lastly, there seems to be the odd howling of wolves. With the howling, there had been reports of sightings of beings standing at real precarious places." Kogure took a last look at his notebook and shut it. "Well that's all I got from my trips."  
  
"Very well. It only confirms my suspicions." Rukawa said, seeming in deep thought. Lifting his head he set his sights on Sendoh and gave a nod. "Akira?"  
  
Sendoh returned the nod and took out an electronic notebook. Placing it on top of a crate, he touched its keys and 'dove right in'. In a matter of seconds the screen was flashing information like mad.   
  
"This may take a while but I seem to have found some sources to back the last disturbance." Sendoh mumbled, lost in the rush of information being downloaded into his mind. "Cross referencing weird outfits with currently present designers for your first disturbance. And... Lets see what we can find out about 'The King of Fighters Tournament'."   
  
"Anything you guys would like to add?" Sendoh inquired.  
  
"The young girl with weird outfits has a companion. Another girl who seems to be filming her escapades." Maki added.  
  
"You "saw" that?" Sendoh asked, a grin appearing on his lips.  
  
Maki glanced at Sendoh then added, "I think you'll find a large amount of data on 'The KOF' considering it has a lot of media coverage."  
  
Fujima looked up, from where he sat, and gave him an inquiring look. "Maki?"  
  
Maki simply nodded.   
  
"The situation there bothers me. And no, I don't know where the two disturbances actually are based." Maki answered Fujima's unvoiced question. "I've 'seen' them but I can't tell where they really are. "  
  
"Pray tell how you are able to do that" Mitsui said sarcastically. Like he didn't care for the answer, Mitsui munched on a slice of pizza.  
  
"He takes a nap and he walks in the dream world." Sendoh quipped.  
  
Maki looked at Sendoh and smirked. Maki knew that that was his province but he also knew that Mitsui didn't believe a whit of it.   
  
"Ne... Sendoh-kun don't shout it out to the world." Maki returned giving the younger man his trademark grin. "Mitsui might sell it to some weirdo, then where would I be. "  
  
"Arrggghhhh!!" Mitsui then swore under his breath as he raised a fist before him. "Do you think I would fall such stupid nonsense! "  
  
Maki didn't know if he should hit his head on the wall or scream in exasperation. He had meant it as a joke, but as always Mitsui took it differently.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fujima's eyes widen. Maki could feel a smile slowly break from his face. Of the five of them Mitsui, Rukawa, and Fujima have not yet regained their memories of their past lives. But even so, Maki could still not help seeing how alike the three were to their former selves. This held truer with Fujima. Though the coloring had changed it was the same soulful stare and the same genius that he met whenever he looked at the present incarnation. The same ice covering the flame within.   
  
"If you three are done I would like to give you your assignments?" Rukawa cut in.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Assign away."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Who died and made you boss."  
  
Came the various replies. Rukawa mentally sighed. The night was still young and already he felt a headache come in. Mitsui was giving him a hard time, again it didn't come as a surprise. He made no show of his aggravation other than to blink at them.   
  
"Alright. Sendoh and Mitsui will cover the KOF Tournament. Maki will take care of the costumed girl. And Fujima and I will take a look at those wolves or whatever they may be." With a nod Rukawa grabbed his bag and turned to leave. "We'll meet back here in three days."   
  
"That's it?" Mitsui asked. "No info on what, where, and how?"  
  
Rukawa turned and leveled a gaze at him. "I expect that you'd get in touch with Sendoh. He has the info. And the other questions I leave to your abilities. You did say you didn't need any help."  
  
Inside Rukawa knew this was the only way to egg Mitsui on. With a secret smile he watched the fury fill his comrade's face. This was the only way they all knew that Mitsui would stay with them, appealing to his own words.  
  
In the sidelines Kogure could feel his sweat fall. He couldn't believe that the two were able to play basketball at all with the animosity that they exuded for each other.  
  
"Alright, you have your jobs, now get to it."  
  
"You know, Rukawa, you really need to learn to present orders better." Sendoh said as he packed up his gear. Maki simply nodded as he made his way out of the room.  
-------  
  
Kanagawa streets, Night time:  
  
Fujima moved noiselessly as he ran atop the houses, jumping from one rooftop to another. He jumped down to street level as he neared his home and simply ran towards his own house.   
  
He was unaware of the pair of bespectacled eyes that followed him in. Though the watcher did not see the scene of him jumping from house to house, the watcher did see him climb up the side of his own house toward his room window.  
  
"Okita..." the man whispered.  
tsuzuku  
****December 15, 1999*****   
Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creator Mr. Inou. I just commandeered them for a night out into my own demented world.  
Note: The story is a figment of my imagination please don't use it for your own purposes without asking.  
Jan 31 2000 revision 1 


End file.
